


Beginning-Middle-End (A Collection of Three-Sentence Ficlets)

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Three Sentence Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a collection of nearly 50 three-sentence ficlets I created from many brilliant Tumblr users' prompts, all gathered in one place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning-Middle-End (A Collection of Three-Sentence Ficlets)

**Author's Note:**

> See each ficlet's heading for its rating. The first 33 chapters are smutty, the last 11 (after the *** in the chapter index) are gen.

**Chapter Index:**

 

1: Martin/Douglas/Arthur

2: Douglas/Arthur

3: Arthur

4-6: Martin/Arthur

7-24: Martin/Douglas

25-26: Martin/Carl

27-28: Martin/Theresa

29-30: Douglas/Carolyn

31: Carolyn/Douglas/Herc

32: Douglas/Helena

33-34: Douglas/Herc

***

35: Douglas & Herc

36: Herc & Carolyn

37: Carolyn/Gordon

38-43: Douglas & Martin (or gen Douglas/Martin)

44: Kid!Douglas

 

* * *

 

**1\. Martin/Douglas/Arthur: M: prompted by madnina**

 

“Lie still, Arthur,” Martin urged, surprisingly gentle confidence emanating from him as he slid Arthur’s boxers off.

 

Douglas leant over, and Arthur felt the brush of chest hair on his thigh as Douglas murmured “we’ll make you forget all about what happened today, never you fear, young Shappey.”

 

Arthur tossed his head and moaned, and concentrated only on the two pilots he loved most in the world making him see stars as they rubbed and licked and fondled him until he seized and whited out, as they’d promised.

 

* * *

 

**2\. Douglas/Arthur: T: prompted by madnina**

 

“I’m so sorry about Helena leaving,” Arthur said, horribly subdued at the thought that anyone could be so treacherous - especially to someone as brilliant as Douglas.

 

Douglas snorted and the sound echoed through his half-bare lounge before he sighed, resignedly: “fated to be alone, that’s me.”

 

Arthur shook his head - “you’re not, Douglas, you’re not -” and without thinking anything through he kissed the first officer, feeling Douglas’ initial surprised flinch softening into something more accepting, and then rapidly more hungry.

 

* * *

 

**3\. Arthur: E: prompted by madnina**

 

Arthur set his travel bag down gently (the alternative was chucking it at the wall, but he’d never do that, no matter how much his Dad’s latest attempt to upset Mum was buzzing scratchily under his skin). 

 

He wanted to be happy again, to replace the horrid fizzing crossness, and so he flopped back onto his bed and slipped his hand gently into his pants. A few strokes brought him to hardness and he pushed all thoughts of his warring parents from his mind as he focused on the simple, twisting pleasure of his own touch; a touch that made his stomach tingle and his toes curl and his throat laugh a chuckle of pure joy as he came in ecstatic spurts, many long-happy-blissful minutes later.

 

* * *

 

**4\. Arthur/Martin: M: prompted by madnina**

 

“I’m going into heat, Arthur, I haven’t lost the use of my legs,” Martin half-grumbled as Arthur brought him another cup of peppermint tea.

 

However, Arthur just grinned and cuddled into Martin where he was curled on the sofa, saying “yes, but - I’m so happy that you chose me to take care of you, that nothing is more brilliant than helping you get ready.” 

 

As Arthur slipped a gentle hand between them to cup his Skip’s cock, betraying the growing longing that also echoed in Martin’s brain, Martin had to admit that - for his part - nothing was more brilliant than Arthur’s help.

 

* * *

 

**5\. Arthur/Martin: T: prompted by madnina**

 

“Don’t make that sound, Skip,” Arthur said firmly, running his hand soothingly over Martin’s chest. “You  _deserve_  all the good things I’m telling you, and they’re all true - and you know how much I  _love_  to tell you how brilliant you are - so now you have to shush: that’s an order.”

 

Martin wriggled disbelievingly but fell silent, feeling the lull of Arthur’s continuing simple, proud words of adoration pulling him inexorably into subspace.

 

* * *

 

  **6\. Arthur/Martin: E: prompted by madnina**

 

“Let go, Skip, just relax, you  _can_ ,” Arthur whispered and buried his nose in the hair behind Martin’s ear as he reached round to pull faster on his cock. “It was a long day - but you can let go now, you’re safe, you’re with me, I want you to be happy -”

 

“Yes -  _Arthur_  -” Martin’s voice cracked as he spilt over Arthur’s fist, and it took him a moment to gather himself enough to smile and say “with you, sweetheart… ‘m always happy.”

 

* * *

 

**7\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by tracionn**

 

“Lie still, love…” Douglas purred, hot breath tickling Martin’s ear as the captain twitched uncontrollably at the sensation of Douglas’ broad hand exploring between his legs.

 

“Oh, oh…” Martin jerked, feeling a single fingertip pressing lightly to his hole, almost like a kiss. He strained and stilled, as Douglas had commanded, but his bliss-drenched whimpers poured into the room unceasingly as Douglas pressed inexorably  _inwards_  in search of the spot that would turn Martin’s sobs into a howl of unconstrained pleasure.

 

* * *

 

**8\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

Martin stood back before circling the room and eyeing his preparations - his experience in planning and anticipating events from his pilot’s training had never been put to better use, he mused, absently. Everything was perfect; he returned to the centre of the space, where Douglas knelt in anticipation, blindfolded, naked, and as hard as Martin had ever seen him, cock glistening at the tip.

 

Martin unzipped his flies and caught Douglas’ hair, making his sub gasp as Martin tugged his face to nudge at his dom’s groin - “suck me,” Martin ordered, firmly, and he groaned as Douglas opened his mouth to comply.

 

* * *

 

**9\. Martin/Douglas: M: prompted by anon**

 

Martin brought the paddle down on Douglas’ arse cheeks one final time, making him cry out. Throwing it aside, he bent to feverishly kiss the burning skin, licking cool wetness onto the heat he’d created and causing Douglas to shiver with longing where he lay across his dom’s lap. 

 

“That’s my beautiful good boy, taking it all, just for me,” Martin crooned, silkily, “my good boy, mine…  _mine_.”

 

* * *

 

**10\. Martin/Douglas: M: prompted by tracionn**

 

Douglas’ first realisation that Martin had something special planned for his birthday came when Martin’s slim hand reached round the doorframe of their bedroom to dim the lights. Douglas looked up curiously from his book, pushing his glasses up his nose - but then Martin stepped round the door into the room, and Douglas’ mouth went dry.

 

Martin sashayed towards him, erect cock barely restrained under the lace of the panties that were the only thing he wore aside from a seductive smile… meaning Douglas could only choke and reflect that,  _yes; the universe really does go out of its way to do delightful things for First Officer Richardson_ …

 

* * *

 

**11\. Martin/Douglas: M: prompted by fractionallyfoxtrot**

 

Martin reached for Douglas’ hands, pushing them above their heads against the wall and entwining their fingers. Douglas’ knees were bent so Martin could gently push up into him from behind, the driving stroke causing them both to lose their breath for a moment. 

 

“God,” Douglas gritted as Martin kissed his nape and began to steadily thrust into him, “feels - it feels -” but whatever it was, Martin’s movements drove the words from his brain and Douglas dissolved into panting and gasping instead.

 

* * *

 

**12\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

“Oh God, sorry -” Martin cried, his face red and his fingers tangled in Douglas’ hair, which he’d just mistakenly pulled, so lost was he in the exquisite blow job that Douglas was bestowing upon him. 

 

To his surprise, though, Douglas didn’t even open his eyes; rather he moaned and covered Martin’s hand in his hair with his own, pressing insistently. On (rather confused) instinct, Martin tugged the strands again and was amazed at the ensuing hoarse cry of delight from Douglas, a wail that vibrated deliciously through both of them and made Martin come utterly unexpectedly - straight down Douglas’ hot, wet throat.

 

* * *

 

**13\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by a-drab-lunacy**

 

Martin’s eyes widened as Douglas ushered him into the honeymoon suite, taking in the rose-petal-covered bed, the bottle of sparkling grape juice on ice. “I thought it would be beautiful - but n-not this beautiful -” he stammered, and turned to find that Douglas only appeared to have eyes for him even despite the surroundings.

 

Confirming this, “It’s  _you_  I want…” Douglas murmured, and after - when Martin had come twice, sobbing Douglas’ name, and while he could still feel Douglas’ own release still smeared on his chest - Martin conceded that in this sentiment (thank goodness) they were perfectly in sync.

 

* * *

 

**14\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

Douglas grinned as he bent covetously over Martin’s pert arse, spreading the cheeks a little wider with two possessive hands. “Now, love… just lie there, and see what you think of _this_ ,” he ordered, sweetly. 

 

He nosed into the cleft, breathing the clean smell of Martin, the spice of his cologne, and couldn’t find it in himself to care when nothing but his lapping-probing-licking tongue made Martin swear and jerk in climax before Douglas even had a chance to stroke his captain’s delectable cock.

 

* * *

 

**15\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

“Wh-what are we doing?” Martin gasped, his cheeks pink as he broke away from Douglas’ desperate deep kisses.

 

Douglas quirked an eyebrow, his best sarcastic expression, and pulled Martin’s leg back over his, growling “I don’t know what  _you’re_  doing, Captain, but I’m making preparations to yank off that silly hat of yours and grind against you until we both come all over each other - if that’s alright with you.”

 

Martin had to concede that it was.

 

* * *

 

**16\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

“We don’t - have -  _time_ , Douglas -” Martin moaned, wriggling as the pressure of Douglas’ broad hands pinned him to his seat in the flight deck and his  _exasperating sexy maddening gorgeous_  First Officer nosed at his treacherously hardening cock.

 

Douglas looked up from where he knelt, an impish grin across his features, and smirked: “Carolyn and Arthur will be back in five minutes - and I know I can make you come in three.”

 

It actually took four - but Martin wasn’t going to protest the point.

 

* * *

 

**17\. Martin/Douglas: T: prompted by anon**

 

“Where are you going?” Douglas asked, catching Martin’s wrist as the captain made as if to slip off the bed.

 

“You said it would take forty minutes to start working,” Martin said, confusion creasing his freckled features as he looked back.

 

Douglas grinned and pulled Martin near again, aligning the slender body closely to his more lusciously-proportioned figure so that Martin couldn’t mistake his words as he whispered “And I intend to make  _excellent_  use of those forty minutes, Captain.”

 

* * *

 

**18\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by hollyashes**

 

“Your knot, Martin, I need - I need -” Douglas was nearly incoherent, he knew, but he’d challenge any Omega - no, any other  _human_  - to be otherwise when an Alpha as unexpected as Martin was pounding him into the mattress with such devoted and focused attention. 

 

“You’ll get it - going to fill you, knot you - no other Alpha will ever be good enough, you hear, no one but me - and you and me and augh,  _Douglas_!”

 

And Douglas seized and yowled in desperate ecstasy as Martin bit down on the nape of his neck and came in the same instant, clinging to Douglas as if the Alpha were a drowning man and Douglas the only buoy in the world.

 

* * *

 

**19\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon:**

 

It was a funny thing, Douglas reflected, that the only time in their lives that Martin didn’t have a smart answer with which to come back at him was when they were together like this.

 

He couldn’t deny that it was good for them both.

 

“I’m going to spank you, and you’re going to count,” he said calmly, fisting a hand in Martin’s hair so he could tilt his sub’s damp face to meet his, “and then I’m going to press my cock into your tight, hot arse, till my balls are slapping you with every stroke and you -” he tugged hard at Martin’s head to a whimper from the captain - “you are going to come, in silence -  _total silence_.”

 

* * *

 

**20\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

“Good  _God_ ,” Douglas gasped out as his orgasm ebbed and flickered away: he collapsed downwards on to Martin, smearing his ejaculate between them.

 

“Douglas,” Martin panted, desperation making the tendons in his neck stand out as stiffly as his unsated cock, “Douglas - please - ‘m close -”

 

But Douglas was boneless and smothering him, and Martin could only rut upwards in incoherent need until the sheer friction of his cock nudging Douglas’ comfortable tummy was enough - finally,  _finally_  - to send him plummeting over the edge of bliss.

 

* * *

 

**21\. Martin/Douglas: T: prompted by anon**

 

“I’m  _fine_ , Douglas, I - I don’t need - I’m fine, fine,  _fine_  - I -” but Martin quailed as he glimpsed Douglas’ expression, stumbling verbally to a halt at the sight of his partner’s displeasure.

 

 

 

Douglas stepped towards him, and to Martin’s shock the dom bodily scooped him off the floor, wrapping him in their fleeciest blanket first and then his own embrace second. “Hush, you adorable idiot,” Douglas said, firmness and adoration seeping through his tones in equal measure, “it’s  _my_  turn to look after  _you_.”

  

* * *

 

**22\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by madnina**

 

“I’m tired, Douglas… and you were very rude today,” Martin half-sniffed, half-smirked, for the joy of seeing Douglas’ eyes go dark and hearing him whine in his throat.

 

Douglas slung a possessive leg around him, pressing an already-impressively-sized erection into Martin’s hip as he whispered “please, Martin,  _please_ , oh God, need you, not my fault if you’re this gorgeous and I can’t help it and  _Christ_  I want you…”

 

Martin fought to keep a straight face as he rolled Douglas over, pinning him down firmly to make him promise “only as long as you never say another word about my poor hat.”

 

* * *

 

**23\. Martin/Douglas: E: prompted by anon**

 

There was a strange, happy moaning in the room, and it took Martin a good minute to realise that it was coming from him. He shouldn’t have been surprised, he supposed; the feeling of Douglas moving gently in and out of him felt so excruciatingly good that the only miracle was that he wasn’t sobbing from the sheer near-bliss of it. He took a deep, luxurious breath and smiled up at the panting, perfect Douglas above him, at last convinced that his atrocious luck had reversed course.

 

* * *

 

**24\. Martin/Douglas: G: prompted by anon**

 

“I don’t understand,” Martin repeated, perplexed, as Douglas took a last step towards him that left them almost nudging at the hips, “you - you want -”

 

“You,” Douglas growled, and then their mouths met in a way that Martin had never dared even to picture, so close would the vision have been to desperate longing in his head. 

 

(The reality far surpassed any fantasy, as it happened.)

 

* * *

 

**25a. Martin/Carl: E: prompted by fractionallyfoxtrot**

 

“Come here, please…” Carl begged as Martin hovered just out of reach of where Carl sat, bound to the kitchen chair.

 

“No,” Martin said, a devilish glint in his eye as he took in Carl’s flushed, restrained form, Carl’s cock leaving wet smears of precome on his own heaving stomach. “You can talk me through my orgasm first… and then - if you’re very good - perhaps,  _perhaps_  I’ll give you… a hand… too.”

 

* * *

 

**25b. Martin/Carl: E: prompted by fractionallyfoxtrot**

 

“Mmm, that’s m'brilliant boy,” Martin slurred, as the climax Carl had breathlessly talked him to faded. He stalked back over to the chair, enjoying Carl’s wide eyes and sweat-soaked chest.

 

“You’re staying tied up,” growled Martin as he turned on the spot and sank down onto Carl’s lap, feeling the ATC’s cock nestling into the cleft of his arse, “but you’ll notice you’re free to move your hips…”

 

* * *

 

**26\. Martin/Carl: E: prompted by fractionallyfoxtrot**

 

“A little tighter - yes, that’s it…” Carl gripped Martin’s hips as he pushed his cock between the captain’s clenched thighs, lube slicking the way. Carl heard Martin’s dark chuckle as he moaned, and the feel of Martin’s fingertips flicking over his slit as his cockhead protruded from the tight space Martin had provided him nearly sent him tumbling deliriously over the edge.

 

* * *

 

**27\. Martin/Theresa: M: prompted by madnina**

 

“Brown sauce?” Theresa asked, jerking her head up from the pillows as Martin drizzled the sticky condiment in a swirl over her bare breasts.

 

Martin looked abruptly nervous, pausing with the bottle in midair to stammer “w-w-well, I don’t really like chocolate - and I thought this was the same colour - and if I’m going to be licking it off you then I thought it might as well be a flavour I enjoy - um - i-i-is that alright?”

 

Theresa pressed her lips together for a moment to control the hysterical laugh threatening to burst forth; instead she stroked Martin’s hair silently before - at last - managing to nod and say “of course, Captain Crieff - of course”.

 

* * *

 

**28a. Martin/Theresa: M: prompted by skygosh**

 

It took Theresa a long time to convince Martin that his touch was welcome - that if he explored her when they were intimate, she wouldn’t just slap him away. “You can, you know,” she’d insisted, trying to keep any trace of frustration from her voice, “I  _want_  you to.”

 

But as she bit her lip and moaned while Martin - _at_   _last_  - rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger, she mentally acknowledged that all her time and patience were well worth their investment.

 

* * *

 

**28b. Martin/Theresa: E: prompted by dragonsbain**

 

“Does it - feel - ok?” Martin choked out as he bucked into her, the room humid with their sweat and sex.

 

Theresa was beyond laughter, beyond incredulity. “Yes - my God - Martin -” she gasped, and the sound of his cry of relieved delight behind her was the principle ingredient in her climax.

 

* * *

 

**29a. Douglas/Carolyn: M: prompted by anon**

 

It had begun as an argument, even more vicious than the one about working over Christmas, and descended into a fight - which somehow mutated from Carolyn invading Douglas' personal space aggressively to him feverishly kissing her as he crowded her backwards against the wall. 

 

After a moment, the realisation of what he’d done hit him and he reeled back a pace; but the next second she was grabbing furiously at him, pulling him back in, and his hand found her breast. He could only moan at the lush firmness of it, and despite the difference in their heights her thigh was grinding between his legs in a way that was entirely the opposite of their hellish row - though fuelled by all of the same, intense passion.

 

* * *

 

 

**29b. Douglas/Carolyn: E: prompted by Cats81**

 

 

"What do you want?" Douglas asked, pulling away to try to steady himself - it felt as if his world had been tipped sideways, and he was scrabbling to regain equilibrium.

 

Carolyn tsked, a familiar 'Douglas is displeasing me' sound, and jerked her head towards the sofa. He followed, agog as she reached to yank open his fly and remove her tights and knickers, and when he sank into her slick warmth he remained unconvinced that he wasn't dreaming.

 

* * *

 

**30\. Douglas/Carolyn: E: prompted by anon**

 

“I don’t have all day, Douglas,” Carolyn said sharply as Douglas bent over her, stroking a curl behind her ear where it was escaping on to the hotel pillow.

 

“Come, come, alpha dog,” Douglas grinned, running a hand up her side to thumb at each rosy, peaked nipple in turn, “you know how I enjoy appreciating fine things.” His mouth met her neck in a half-kiss, half-bite as he added “And  _you_  are a very  _fine thing_ indeed.”

 

* * *

 

**31\. Carolyn/Douglas/Herc: E: prompted by anon**

 

“I like you so much better this way, Douglas,” Carolyn grinned sharkily down at him where he lay, spreadeagled between her and Herc.

 

“There are definite… benefits… to that ball gag, beyond how delectably helpless it makes you look,” Herc agreed, running a finger down Douglas’ sternum to make him squirm. Douglas’ eyes scrunched up in ecstasy as he felt the two of them straddling him, watching avidly as Herc penetrated his boss, while her buttocks rubbed Douglas’ cock with the force of her man-she-knew’s thrusts.

 

* * *

 

**32\. Douglas/Helena: E: prompted by anon**

 

“Now, now, darling; you know you’re not allowed to move…” Helena commanded as she circled Douglas’ prostrate form. He could only gaze helplessly up at her as she ran the looped end of the riding crop thoughtfully over his ribcage.

 

With a sudden movement, she swung a leg over him and lowered herself down, purring “Dougie… I’m going to ride you till I come… and don’t you dare even  _think_  about finishing until I do.”

 

* * *

 

**33\. Douglas/Herc: M: prompted by anon**

 

The moment that Douglas realised that the world hadn’t actually fallen away from him and Herc as they fucked - no matter how much it felt like it - was when the door to the hotel room crashed into the wall as it was flung open. He convulsed upwards, choking “I thought you said he was gone for the night -”

 

Herc lurched off him, his young eyes reflecting the panic in Douglas’ as the intruding captain vanished again into the corridor - probably to begin spreading the gossip that Douglas knew (with a flash of foreboding) could end both of their careers.

 

* * *

 

**34\. Douglas/Herc: E: prompted by anon**

 

“ _Douglas_ ,” Herc gasped, as the FO’s cock sank deeply into him, Douglas’ weight pinning him to the mattress. 

 

“OK?” Douglas asked breathlessly before beginning to move, and Herc smirked even as he rocked his hips upwards, practically purring with pleasure.

 

“Ahh,” he groaned, amusement and delight mixing in a heady haze, “I always suspected you were…  _thick_.”

 

* * *

 

**35\. Herc & Douglas: G: prompted by anon**

 

“Oh, sod off, Douglas,” Herc grumbled, rubbing his temple and realising with a wince that his tumble down GERTI’s steps had actually lacerated his forehead.

 

Douglas frowned, though, and astonishingly gently tilted Herc’s chin up to examine the damage. To Herc’s incredulity, Douglas didn’t tease - instead he just urgently sent Arthur for the airfield medic and sacrificed a strip of his shirt to blot Herc’s stinging wound.

 

* * *

 

**36\. Herc & Carolyn: G: prompted by anon**

 

Herc followed Carolyn through her house, mentally noting that he resembled the sheep he hated - an observation that did not improve his mood. “Lie down, please, you're not well,” he begged, for what felt like the fortieth time.

 

Carolyn spun, face oddly pale, trembling hands on hips, to ask: “who’ll take Snoopadoop for her walk if I do?” and Herc tried not to register how heartbreakingly amazed she seemed when he glared and volunteered. 

 

* * *

 

**37\. Carolyn/Gordon: G: prompted by aura218**

 

(NB - The fill refers to something that’s apparently a common prank to haze new cabin crew - getting them to capture several bags of air from different spots on the plane to give to confused/amused ground staff on arrival.)

 

Carolyn backed up against the wall of the club in Rio - or was it Miami? - laughing until she couldn’t breathe anymore, smirking at the man stalking towards her. 

 

“Don’t think I didn’t know it was you on today’s flight, ordering the new boy to do the fake air quality checks,” Gordon said, a dark grin slashing his features, “which is a prank that could be construed as wasting  _my company’s_  time.”

 

“Well, we have to have  _some_  fun, don’t we, sir?” she asked impudently - and by the way he lunged to kiss her, she concluded that he agreed.

 

* * *

 

**38a. Douglas & Martin: G: prompted by anon**

 

“No, no, no,” Martin insisted, “it’s unprofessional and potentially unsafe and what if Carolyn gets wind of it -”

 

“It’s birthday candles for Arthur in the portacabin, you -” Douglas rolled his eyes, then decided to cut straight to his most convincing weapon. “Agree - agree - agree -” he commanded, tickling and tickling until all Martin’s professional dignity was a distant memory and his captain was a red-faced, heaving mess in a heap on the floor.

 

* * *

 

**38b. Douglas & Martin: G: prompted by dragonsbain**

 

“Jump, Martin, you can get it,” Douglas laughed, waving the captain’s hat high in the air.

 

Martin growled, even as he tried not to smile at the childish glee on Douglas’ face. “You’ve overlooked your tactical disadvantage,” he commented, and giving Douglas no opportunity to evade his under-arm tickling, he was reunited with his lovely hat in no time.

 

* * *

 

**39\. Douglas/Martin: G: prompted by anon**

 

Martin had never seen Douglas speechless before; he’d never known him not to have a witty comment, a cutting remark, a teasing jibe -  _something_ , always ready to hand. 

 

But then the nurse walked into the room, beaming like Arthur on Birling Day, and placed Esme into Douglas’ arms. And drawn as Martin was to gaze adoringly at their brand new daughter, he almost couldn’t take his eyes off the rapturous stillness and silence that fixed his husband to the spot - Douglas holding their baby as if she were the centre of all the gravity in the universe.

 

* * *

 

**40\. Douglas/Martin: G: prompted by hollyashes**

 

“Come back, come back - don’t run off -” Martin called as he hared after Esme - she was toddling rapidly towards the aviary, and Martin just succeeded in catching her before she stumbled straight into a ditch in her keenness to get to the birds.

 

“You know, you could run, sometimes,” Martin said waspishly once Douglas caught them up.

 

“Thus relieving you of the chance to crow about how much fitter than me you are - I’d never do that, sweetheart,” Douglas smirked; Martin could only roll his eyes and silently encourage Esme to headbutt her Dad by waving her wriggly body at him.

 

 

Above stunning illustration by hollyashes - the original is [on her blog](http://hollyashes.tumblr.com/post/125049303793/i-would-love-to-see-parent-douglasmartin).

 

* * *

 

**41\. Douglas/Martin: G: prompted by anon**

 

“Try again,” Douglas urged, repositioning Martin’s fingers, “make a bridge - that’s it -”

 

Martin smiled and shook his head, demurring: “I can’t do it,” he leant his head on Douglas’ shoulder, “not nearly as well as you - so please - you play?”

 

Douglas hesitated - but nodded, and the joy of having Martin nestled into his side flowed into his playing, exquisite music flooding forth to make Martin smile.

 

* * *

 

**42\. Douglas/Martin: G: prompted by tracionn**

 

Martin was perplexed; Douglas had been being very mysterious of late, keeping convulsing and shifting guiltily when Martin walked into a room - always shoving something unseen hastily into a pocket. 

 

Martin only figured out why when he returned an hour early from a flight to Doncaster. “Oh, love,” he said, grinning as he enveloped the shocked Douglas in a hug from behind, “it’s alright, I think glasses look very…  _sexy_  on you.”

 

* * *

 

**43\. Douglas & Martin: G: prompted by anon**

 

“Well, it’s not as humiliating as the time you twisted your ankle trying to teach someone how not to twist their ankle,” Douglas said with a straight face, though Martin could see the amusement in his eyes.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Martin grumbled, clutching his sprained knee, “and figure out how we’re going to explain to Carolyn that I’m out of commission because the airfield’s charity 5-a-side got too… competitive.”

 

(As Martin had hoped, the thought of Carolyn’s certain fury was enough to wipe the smirk from Douglas’ expression.)

 

* * *

 

**44\. kid!Douglas: G: prompted by linguini**

 

“Wow, Douglas, how did you get  _marshmallows_  into the boarding house?” 

 

Douglas glowed as the older schoolboys crowded round his satchel and he puffed out his chest, saying casually: “Hid them under the lining of the bag.”

 

“You’re  _cool_ ,” said the most looked-up-to boy there, and Douglas felt the first comfy wash of satisfaction that came with a successful smuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> These all originated on my Tumblr - jay-eagle.tumblr.com, if you fancied dropping by.


End file.
